


A Welcome Interruption

by caitrionabh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless excuse to write short iwaoi fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Interruption

“Iwaaa!”

“What now Oikawa?”

Oikawa pouted, “I’m bored.”

“Mhm.” Iwaizumi replied, as he continued to read, clearly not paying attention.

In response, Oikawa let himself flop down across Iwaizumi’s lap, blocking his view of the book.

“Oi.”

“Don’t ignore me, Iwa.” Oikawa whined.

Realizing that it would be easier to just give Oikawa what he wanted he sighed and closed the book.

“And what is you want from me?” he asked.

Oikawa huffed. “I’m bored.”

“And what exactly did you want me to do about it?”

As Oikawa squirmed in an attempt to get more comfortable, Iwaizumi watched his hair become even more tousled, several strands flopping onto his face. Unconsciously, he brushed them gently back into place. As he did Oikawa relaxed slightly, encouraging Iwaizumi to carefully start running his fingers through the messy locks, occasionally twisting them slightly around his fingers.

Oikawa sighed and let his eyes flutter shut, basking in the attention.

As he watched Oikawa’s face soften into a small genuine smile, Iwaizumi thought that perhaps being interrupted wasn’t the worst thing ever.


End file.
